


Backward in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, any more tags will spoil the story, kinda slow burn, this is so fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata was the biggest fan of the boy group SHADOWS. They had only debuted two years ago, when all of the members were 17, but they had already become so popular. The three teens in the group were Tobio Kageyama, Tadashi Yamaguchi, and Kei Tsukishima. They could do everything; sing, act, dance, play instruments, and model.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. prologue

Hinata was the biggest fan of the boy group SHADOWS. They had only debuted two years ago, when all of the members were 17, but they had already become so popular. The three teens in the group were Tobio Kageyama, Tadashi Yamaguchi, and Kei Tsukishima. They could do everything; sing, act, dance, play instruments, and model.

Hinata had the biggest crush on Kageyama from SHADOWS and  _ everyone  _ around him knew it; he definitely wasn’t keeping it a secret. Hinata's room was filled with posters of Kageyama. Half the time he ranted about the different ways he wanted to make out with him. 

Hinata’s friends had to make a rule that he could only talk about Kageyama five times a day.

Hinata and Kageyama were the same age, but Kageyama was doing all of these cool things that Hinata wanted to do one day. He was super inspired by Kageyama. Hinata’s biggest dream was to become a celebrity. Many people told him that it was an unreachable goal, but Hinata knew that nothing was impossible. He had watched so many documentaries about SHADOWS and all the hard work they did to get to where they are, and still knew that it was something he wanted to do. He even had books about Kageyama and Yamaguchi’s backstories; he didn’t buy any books about Tsukishima because Hinata didn’t like him all that much. He seemed rude.

Today, Hinata was waiting for the premiere of their new song, Luminous. He had vanilla ice cream, potato chips, lemon soda, and chocolate-chip cookies on the table by his bed so he could eat them while he watched. His Mom told him it was a waste of money because the music video was only four minutes long, but Hinata said he would watch it on repeat until he finished all of his food.

“Thirty minutes left,” He groaned.

His thirteen-year-old sister, Natsu, popped her head in the door to his room. “Don’t you have work today?”

Hinata had a full-time job at Roosters, a semi-popular local ice cream shop. The only two colleges he applied to at the end of high-school didn’t let him in because of his mediocre grades, and there were no other schools he wanted to go to. Therefore, he decided to wait another year and apply again. 

Hinata threw a chip in the air and tried to catch it with his mouth, “I’m skipping so I can watch SHADOWS new music video.”

She sighed, “You shouldn't skip work so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Hinata mumbled and turned towards her. She was wearing workout clothes. "You're going to soccer practice already?"

“Yep!” Natsu grinned.

“Do your best,” Hinata watched her wave and jog out the door. He sat up and scrolled on his phone to read the comments in the live chat.

**kageyamastan194:** IM SO EXCITED FOR THISS I LOVE TOBIO SO MUCH

**tobiosdirtysocks:** yea i cant wait to see him

**kageyamas_wife_:** HE'S LITERALLY MY SOULMATE ;(

**tadashishishi:** EVERYONE’S ALWAYS TALKING ABT KAGEYAMA WHAT ABT YAMS

**yamayama:** kageyama’s hotter than yamaguchi

**kagi939.9:** RIGHT? yamaguchi is cute and all but kageyama is all around better

**tadashishishi:** THATS NOT TRUE

**tadashishishi:** YALL ONLY LIKE KAGS BC HE’S THE ‘MYSTERIOUS BAD BOY’

**tob.ioswife9:** and what abt it?

Hinata got annoyed. He didn’t like Kageyama just because he was hot and mysterious. He liked how hard Kageyama worked and how polite he was in interviews and how cute he was when he was flustered. Hinata remembered when Tsukishima told the paparazzi an embarrassing moment from when they were in highschool and Kageyama turned completely red and started stuttering (Hinata rewatched that clip every day). 

Hinata spent the rest of the time until the premiere arguing with people online who said there wasn’t much to Kageyama. When the premiere started, he closed the live chat so he couldn’t see anything people were saying, and excitedly watched the music video.

It was definitely much better than he expected it to be. Kageyama’s vocals were  _ amazing  _ as usual, but they also gave Yamaguchi more time singing lines than usual. Yamaguchi objectively had the weakest voice and range of the three in the group, and even though he was still a really good singer, most SHADOWS stans didn’t like when he sang a lot in their songs; but loved hearing Yamaguchi improve each time.

Watching the music video inspired Hinata to work even harder. Next year he would go to college then get an agent, and hope someone would hire him to do something cool. 

Well, they would  _ have  _ to hire him, because he would be too talented not to hire.


	2. someone new

PRESENT (five years later)

“Hinata, is your makeup finished? They’re ready for you.” A woman in a black-suit approached him. Her name was Yachi, and Hinata had hired her to be his assistant/agent around two and a half years ago.

“Almost,” A man applied a light amount of blush to Hinata’s cheeks. After years and years of hard work, Hinata was going on an interview on the show Good Morning Japan to show the world that he was planning on being the newest up-and-coming idol.

The man doing Hinata’s makeup tapped him on the shoulder, “I’m done.”

Hinata watched himself in the mirror. He looked beautiful. The contour on his face made his jaw seem sharper, and the gold glitter that his makeup artist had put above his eye matched perfectly with his black suit. “Thank you so much, Mr. Iguchi. You’re absolutely incredible and amazing and awesome and like, _perfect_ at makeup!”

Iguchi expressed delight, “I appreciate you saying that.”

“I’ll see you after the show!” Hinata waved as he walked away with Yachi.

"Hinata, make sure to drink water from your water bottle during the show." She started when they got beside the entrance to the stage. "If your throat gets dry it might crack or begin to sound hoarse."

Hinata giggled, "Got it."

"And you should-" Yachi paused because Hinata wrapped her in a hug. "Hinata?"

"I'm really lucky to have someone like you," He squeezed her tightly. "Honestly, you're the best."

"T-Thank you, but now is not the time to get all sentimental." She patted him on the back.

"I knowww," He stepped back. "When do I go in?"

Yachi pointed to a light that was flashing red, "When that turns green."

Hinata took a deep breath, "'Kay."

Three seconds after he said that, the light flashed green. Hinata's eyes sparkled, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning goofily. He almost forgot he had to walk out; luckily, Yachi nudged him towards the door.

He opened it, eyes wide and taking in everything around him. He had seen the stage earlier when he arrived here, but now with all the lights and cameras and actual people sitting in the audience, it felt real. There were two people- a man and a woman -sitting on the same long couch. Hinata memorized their names last night; Shimuzu and Ryunosuke Tanaka.

"It's Hinata Shoyooooooo!" He heard Ryunosuke shout enthusiastically as he walked in.

"Hi everyone!" Hinata beamed and waved to the audience.

"Have a seat, my man!" Ryunosuke gestured to the small couch positioned a couple in front of the one he and Shimuzu were seated on, and Hinata plopped down in it.

Shimuzu smiled and asked, "How are you?"

"Nervous," The ginger grinned.

"We heard that you've been wanting to become a celebrity since you were only seventeen years old?"

"Yes, actually, after SHADOWS debuted I realized that it was something I really, _really_ wanted to do."

"I see," Shimuzu nodded."You're a big fan of SHADOWS, aren't you?"

"Mhm!” Hinata hummed.

"I like them too." She said, then asked, "Who's your favorite member?"

"Kageyama!"

"Why's that?"

Hinata chuckled, "If I listed all the reasons, we'd be here all day." The audience cracked up.

"Ryunosuke interjected. "Give us your top two."

Hinata didn’t want to say the _real_ reasons because he didn’t want to come off as _obsessed_ (which he kind of was). So he said, "Well, he's real attractive." This got him another laugh from the audience.

“And your second reason?”

“He’s also an _extremely_ hard worker- it's very admirable."

"Of course," Shimuzu agreed.

"I'm going to join SHADOWS soon," Hinata proclaimed.

"That's a big statement," Ryunosuke said.

"I'm a man of my word." 

After that, they talked about Hinata's talents, interests, and childhood until there was no time left. Hinata was charismatic, charming, and funny. Everyone had fun watching and listening to him. Even Ryumnosuke lost track of time while they were talking; Shimuzu had to tell him that time was almost up. "Only three minutes left?"

“Yeah” She nodded. "Time flies when you're having fun."

“It honestly does,” Hinata sighed and leaned back in his chair. "This was the best!"

“We're going to have to exchange contact information after this," Ryunosuke said.

“Totally!” Hinata clapped his hands together happily.

Ryunosuke turned and looked at one of the cameras, “Thank you all for watching this episode of Good Morning Japan! And thank you for coming on, Hinata!”

Hinata grinned at one of the cameras and held up a peace sign, “Bye! Have an awesome day everyone!”

“Cut!” He heard the director say.

Once the show was over, the people in the audience began to leave, and all the workers started moving around the stage. “Hinata! Let's go grab a drink!”

“Ryu..” Shimuzu sighed.

“I haven't been out drinking in a while! I'll make sure to be responsible!” Ryunosuke kissed her on the cheek.

“Alright,” She said. “Get home safely.”

“Yes ma'am!” Ryunosuke saluted.

“I've got to meet up with my assistant before we go,” Hinata told him. "To let her know that we're leaving."

“I'll go with you!” Ryunosuke exclaimed.

"Okay," Hinata smiled. Ryunosuke stopped to talk to a lot of people on their way to Yachi. Hinata thought that if he had a big brother he'd want him to be just like Ryu.

\--

Ten minutes later, Ryunosuke and Hinata exited the stage. Yachi was sitting on a chair by the door typing something on her phone. "Yachi!"

"Hinata!" She looked up. "You did so well, practically everyone is talking about you!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you're all over Twitter and-" Yachi noticed Ryunosuke standing next to Hinata. "Huh- Is that Mr. Tanaka?"

"Ah, you don't have to be so formal. Call me Ryu!"

"We're going drinking!" Hinata exclaimed.

Yachi didn't look happy, "That's not the best idea, Hinata. You know how you get when you're drunk. If the paparazzi-"

"You don't have to worry about that Ms.Yachi! The bar I'm taking Hinata to is pret-ty exclusive. Only high-class people can get in."

"Really?" Hinata's eyes sparkled.

"Hinata.." Yachi mumbled disapprovingly.

"You remind me of my wife," Ryunosuke chuckled. "Nothing bad'll happen! I'll make sure Hinata's alright.”

"Yeah, but I just-"

"It'll be fine Yachi!" Hinata reassured her. 

“Alright,” She said reluctantly. 

The redhead grinned, “Thanks so much! See ya later!”

\--

Ryu took Hinata to a place that didn't look high-class at all. Its paint was shedding and the lights were dimmed. Also, only two people were drinking at the bar. Hinata was disillusioned. "This is the place?"

Ryunosuke laughed, "We aren't there yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ryu went up to the employee working the counter and said he wanted to go to the 'special room.' The employee asked for his ID and once Ryu gave it to him, he scanned it behind the register. Afterward, he told Ryu and Hinata to follow him, then brought them to a part of the bar labeled 'employees only.' He stopped at a black door and motioned for them to go in. Ryu smirked and sauntered in, and Hinata slowly followed. The redhead's mouth completely dropped when he stepped inside.

The walls were painted pitch black. There was a long, silky, red carpet that covered the entire floor. Classical music was playing softly from the speakers. All the employees were wearing white suits. Everything there screamed elite. Hinata even saw some celebrities he recognized:

Daichi Sawamura, who was a famous actor. Hinata didn't watch movies that often but whenever he watched an action movie about saving humanity from harm, Daichi was in it; usually the protagonist but there were a couple of times he played the antagonist. Hinata couldn't even get mad that Daichi was everywhere because he was _that_ good of an actor. 

Sawamura looked a bit tipsy and was laughing with two other men. One of them was Koushi Sugawara, who was definitely hammered. Suga is a pop singer with several mainstream hits. Suga's songs haven't been doing well recently, and many fans suspect it's because of SHADOWS rapidly growing popularity. After their song Discovery got the number one billboard spot a couple of months ago, many new people have been discovering them. Their style of pop is completely different from Sugawara's style. Hinata can tell that Suga is working hard and he's a talented person, but SHADOWS style is simply what's successful in the industry right now. He knows if Suga doesn't switch things up he'll go out of style as well.

The other man Daichi was seated with was Asahi Azumane, who played the flute for a Symphonic Orchestra that wasn't well known at all, even within the music world. Most of the exposure Asahi and the group he played with got was through people who were fans of Daichi.

Kanji Koganegawa was also there, sitting at the front talking to the white-haired bartender. He had made millions of dollars off of his YouTube videos for being hilarious and having a truly likable personality. Hinata watched Koganegawa's videos all the time when he was younger, and now every once in a while he goes there for a laugh.

He also saw Lev and Alisa Haiba arguing about something at a table in the back, with a man and a woman who looked like their parents sitting beside them. They were popular models that were known by everyone in Japan. They were everywhere.

Tanaka slapped Hinata on the back, "Stop gawking at 'em, man. You gotta give off the impression that you belong here."

"Yeah, okay," He straightened his back and smoothed out his suit.

"Let's get some drinks!" Ryu yelled, capturing the attention of some guests.

People were whispering about them as they walked by. Hinata smiled as they passed everyone and eventually took a seat at the bar. Ryu waved a short boy over, "Hinata, this is Noya. Noya, this is our newest star Hinata!"

"Newest star?" Noya asked, then looked Hinata over. "Hm, I guess he does have the looks."

Hinata blushed a little bit, "You really think so? Thank you, Noya!"

"Yeah, yeah, but looks aren't _everything_. If they were, I would be famous." Noya bragged.

Ryu chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that.'

"Oh, shut up," Noya grunted. "Anyways, what'd you want to drink?"

"Something strong- wait, Hinata do you like strong stuff?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Alright! We'll have your strongest drinks!" Ryu told Noya.

"Okay," Noya wrote something down and walked away.

Thirty minutes after Noya brought them their drinks, Hinata was extremely drunk. Ryu was considering taking him home so he wouldn't embarrass himself- at the moment he had his head laid on the table and was ranting about how much fun he had on Ryu and Shimuzu's talk show -but before Ryu could do that Hinata recognized the hoodie of someone who was sitting in the back.

He almost passed away when he realized it was the one and only Kageyama Tobio. His idol.

"Ryu! It's Kageyama!" Hinata started to get up.

"What? No, it’s not, Hinata sit down.”

"There's an empty seat next to him!"

"Shit," Ryu tried to stop Hinata but he was too late. Hinata drunkenly walked over to Kageyama's table.

"Hey, Kageyama!" He slurred.

The taller man's eyes flicked towards Hinata's, "Can you be quiet please, I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Oh, okay," Hinata whispered and sat down next to him.

Kageyama took a deep breath, "How did you even know it was me?"

"That's the hoodie you wore on the ride to your second performance, right?" Hinata said.

"Oh," Kageyama sighed. "So, you’re a big fan."

"'Course I am! I've- I've loved you guys since you debuted," Hinata ranted. "It's _crazy_ that I'm even talking to you right now." 

"I saw you on Good Morning Japan," Kageyama murmured and took a shot of his drink. 

Hinata's eyes widened, "No way! No fucking way!"

"Please stop yelling," Kageyama reminded him.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised! And drunk."

"I'm drunk too, but I'm not yelling my ass off." 

"You're drunk?!" Hinata gasped. "I couldn't tell!"

"Please stop talking so loudly, Hinata."

"You even know my name?!"

"Hinata." 

Hinata covered his mouth. This was so surreal. He honestly thought he was dreaming, which was why he started talking about his old crush on Kageyama.

"Huh?" Kageyama almost choked on his drink. "You what?"

"It's not _that_ weird."

"Yes, it is," Hinata couldn't tell for sure but it kind of looked like Kageyama was smiling. "You wrote _fanfictions_ about me?"

"I was 17!"

"That's not an excuse.. Hmm, can I read it?"

Hinata laughed, "Noo, they're so embarrassing. One of them starts with like 'Kageyama's soft midnight black-'" He paused. "What are you doing?"

"Touching your hand," Kageyama muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it," He replied and drew circles with his fingers over Hinata's palm. 

"Don't do that!" Hinata quickly pulled his hand away, even though it felt nice. "What if someone sees us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because y'know you're a famous person and I was- I was on Good Morning Japan and people might-"

"Honestly, I’m not sober enough to care," Kageyama laughed.

"Well, okay," Hinata intertwined his hands with Kageyama's and beamed. "This feels like a dream."

Kageyama nodded and glanced at Hinata's lips. "Maybe we should kiss."

"What?!" 

"I dunno," He gurgled. "I like your lips. They're nice-looking. Are you wearing lipstick?"

"Uh, a little bit," Hinata instinctively licked his lips.

“It looks good on you,” Kageyama muttered. “So..?”

“I mean, okay,” Hinata wasn't about to turn down this chance to kiss his all-time _favorite_ celebrity. “Let's kiss.”

Kageyama turned to Hinata and cupped his hands around his face; then, he pulled Hinata's face towards his until their lips were touching and mumbled, “I’m better at kissing when I’m not.. drunk, so this probably won’t be the best.”

“That's alright because I’m great at kissing.” Hinata smiled against Kageyama’s lips, “ _Even_ when I’m drunk.”

\--

Ryu and Noya were watching Hinata and Kageyama with dumbstruck expressions on their face. “Noya, are you seeing this?”

“Yeah..” Noya responded. “Did Hinata just…”

“Yeah..” Ryu nodded. “Put his tongue in Kageyama’s-”

“Are they..”

“Making out.”

“Yeah..”

“Should we..?

“You should.”

“WHY ME?!”

“You’re the one who brought the ginger in,” Noya stated then started wiping the bar. “Plus, as you can clearly _see_ , I’m doing my job.”

“You weren’t doing anything until two seconds ago!” Ryu shouted.

“Go get 'im, Ryu!” Noya shot him a thumbs up.

Ryunosuke groaned and walked towards Hinata and Kageyama. They were _all_ over each other. Ryu poked his shoulder “..Hey Hinata?” He didn’t notice Ryunosuke tapping him at all. “Hinata!”

When Hinata _finally_ noticed him, he motioned for him to go away, without taking his mouth off Kageyama's. Ryu ignored this and pulled Hinata off Kageyama. “What’s. . . wrong . . . with you . . ?” He was out of breath.

“You’re too drunk, man,” Ryu dragged him out the door. 

“Ryuuu,” Hinata whined. “Please let me go back in. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!”

“You’re lucky Kageyama was sitting in the corner because if anyone saw you two…” He sighed. “Now we’re going home,” Ryu ordered.

“Can I say goodbye to Kagey-”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“You’re gonna make out with him again.”

“No, I _won’t_!” 

“I’m not letting you back in, so there’s no point in complaining. Here,” Ryu bent down. “Get on my back, I’ll carry you home.” 

Hinata groaned then jumped on his back then whispered, “Ryu.. I-I don’t think I remember where I live.”

“Great,” Ryu groaned. “I feel bad for Yachi.”

“Me too,” Hinata teared up. “Yachi always does the most for me, she’s so nice! Ever since we met at the-”

“Hinata! Now is not _the_ time."

“Sorry, Ryu.”

“Can you give me your phone?” Ryunosuke asked and Hinata passed it to him. Ryu called Yachi then asked her where Hinata lived, and once she told him the address he walked to Hinata's home while carrying him on his back. Ryu had drank almost as much as Hinata, so, it was really hard for him to walk. Luckily, Hinata's apartment was only five minutes away from the bar. Hinata was staying in a pretty big one-story apartment in Tokyo. Yachi was staying at the same apartment as Hinata, so she opened the door and Ryu set him down on the couch. "I think I'll call Shimuzu to pick me up. Oh- But, tell me if you two need anything.”

“Thank you so much for bringing him here,” She thanked Ryu.

“Don’t worry about it! I'm happy to help, plus it’s kinda my fault he got so wasted.” Tanaka apologized.

\--

The next morning, Hinata couldn’t remember anything that happened the afternoon before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be from Kageyama's POV >:)


	3. strawberry smoothie

“How did you manage to lose your security guards?” Yamaguchi reprimanded Kageyama, who was usually the most responsible one in the group. It wasn’t like him to go off on his own without telling anyone first. “We were so worried about you.”

“I wasn’t,” Tsukishima added while sipping his lime-flavored water. When Yamaguchi glared at him, he added, “It’s because I knew he would be okay. Tobio has horribly good luck.”

“You worry too much, Tadashi.” Kageyama sat down on the couch. 

They were staying at a suite in a hotel called Modern Fantasies that was at the heart of Tokyo because they had a meet n’ greet coming up.

“Where were you after we finished modeling?” Tsukishima asked.

“I got drunk,” Kageyama answered honestly.

“You  _ what _ ?!” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima said at the same time.

“You guys were at the shoot, you know what happened.” The other two men thought Kageyama was making what happened a bigger deal than necessary. They were at a modeling shoot for the cover of a magazine called BLISTEEN and Kageyama slipped and fell on a cord in front of the entire camera crew. He wasn’t hurt, no one took pictures, and no one made fun of him- but he was still super depressed afterward. Kageyama was many things, but clumsy definitely wasn’t one of them. He prided himself on making as few mistakes as possible.

“Look Tobio, we understand that you were in a bad mood, but you  _ know  _ how important keeping up our reputation is. If you did anything while you were drunk..” Yamaguchi sighed.

“I didn’t do anything bad. I went to a private bar that Oikawa told me about a while ago. I was sitting in the corner wearing a sweater, and I didn’t approach anyone.” Kageyama told white lies. 

He didn’t  _ need  _ to mention that he started making out with the redhead that the three of them were watching on TV yesterday morning. In any case, thinking about yesterday afternoon made him cringe. 

He hoped Hinata would either forget what happened or think it was a dream.

Yamaguchi rubbed his forehead and sat down next to Kageyama, “Well then, we don’t  _ have  _ to tell Takeda.” 

Takeda Ittetsu was the manager of SHADOWS. At first, he was always paranoid about almost everything, but over time he learned how to be the best manager possible for Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama.

“We probably should,” Tsukishima suggested. “In case Kageyama is lying.”

“When has Kageyama ever lied?” The green-haired man asked.

Tsukishima’s mouth gaped, “Are you forreal? He lied about eating my red velvet cake a couple days ago.”

“I didn’t eat it though,” Kageyama mumbled.

“I  _ saw  _ you eating it.”   
  
“No, you didn’t.”

“I took a picture.” Tsukishima opened his phone and pulled it up.

“That’s edited.”

“How?”   


Yamaguchi giggled, “Well, I mean about more important stuff.”   
  
“I was looking forward to eating that cake,” Tsukishima grunted.

“You can always buy another one,” Kageyama rebutted. “I don’t get why you’re making this such a big deal.”

“I can’t  _ just  _ buy another one. It was a gift from my brother.” Tsukishima muttered. His brother Akiteru had visited the other week and brought the cake with him. Akiteru made the best cakes.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kageyama apologized.

“You admit that you ate it then?”

“I never said that.”

\--

After Tsukishima and Kageyama finished arguing passive-aggressively, Kageyama decided to go to the cafe down the street. He wore an oversized blue sweatshirt, loose jeans, and sunglasses. He also brought two of his personal security guards with him. His guards were dressed in normal clothing and blended into the background so Kageyama wouldn’t stand out.

When Kageyama walked in, he stood in the line and glanced at the menu. Yamaguchi got a smoothie from here the other day, and he let Kageyama try some of it; it was really good. Kageyama couldn’t remember whether the flavor was cherry or strawberry. 

The door to the cafe opened and Kageyama heard a voice behind him that sounded familiar say, “Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachi, my head hurts. I wanna go back to sleep.”

“You slept for twelve whole hours,” A woman’s voice said.

“I know but still! I’m so hungover!”

“I heard coconut smoothies make hangovers better.”

“Really?!” 

Kageyama suddenly realized whose voice he was hearing. He immediately stiffened. It was Hinata Shoyo, the man he made out with yesterday. 

“Next in line!” A barista said to Kageyama, which snapped him out of his shock. He uncomfortably walked towards the counter. “What would you like?”   
  
“I- um,” He couldn’t think straight. He could hear Hinata and a woman talking about whether waffles or pancakes were better. “I’ll get a- a-”

“Do you need some suggestions?” She asked.

“No,” Kageyama responded. “I… I want a strawberry smoothie.”   


“Alright! What size?” 

“Large.”   


She entered the numbers in the cash register, “You know, you kind of sound like this celebrity I like. Do you know- Wait…” She looked him over, then gasped. “Are you T-”

Kageyama put his finger over his lips as a way to tell her to be quiet, so she paused in the middle of her sentence. He really didn’t think his voice was  _ that  _ recognizable. “I uh, don’t want to bring any unnecessary attention to myself.”

She nodded and started speaking in a hushed tone, “I love you so much! Wait- coul you sign an autograph for me and my little sister?”

“Of course,” He nodded.

“Let me go grab a paper and a pencil! Be right back.” She jogged away.

Kageyama felt uneasy. He heard Hinata ask his friend, “Why’d she leave? I hate standing in line.”

“Be patient, Hinata."

"Hey Yachi, that guy standing at the counter's sweater  _ kinda _ looks like the one Kageyama wore to his Fear No Fear concert two years ago." 

At that moment, Kageyama made a mental note to never wear his old clothes out of the house. 

"They used to sell replicas of it. I wonder if he's a fan." Hinata laughed, "Imagine if it was actually Kageyama. That would be insane."

"Don't they have a meet n' greet around here soon?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "Wait, they do- Do you really think that-" Before Hinata could finish, the barista came back in with a pen and paper in her hand, and a desperate look on her face. This confirmed Hinata's suspicions. He turned towards Yachi with an excited look on his face, "It totally is! Yachi-"

"Shh," Yachi covered Hinata's mouth. "Even if it  _ is  _ him- which it probably isn't -If you're so loud about it everyone's gonna figure it out too. Then, you definitely won't get to talk to him."

"So, what do I do?! This is like- my dream! I've only met him in person once and that was just a poster signing. It took me forever to convince my Mom to take me  _ all  _ the way to Tokyo for that." Kageyama was confused. 

It sounded like.. like Hinata didn't remember anything from last night. 

Kageyama smiled as he began to sign the baristas paper. He guessed Tsukishima was right about him having freakishly good luck.

"Could you make it out to Kanoka and Konako?" The barista asked.

In the meanwhile, Hinata was seriously freaking out. "Yachi I really wanna talk to him."

"You have to wait."

"I can't," Hinata whined.

Once Kageyama finished, Kanoka handed him his strawberry smoothie and he handed her his autograph. "I'll really treasure this!" He heard her say.

When Kageyama turned around, he saw Hinata standing in line and pulled his sunglasses down slightly to look him over. This was the first time he saw the ginger not wearing any makeup or fancy clothes, and there were bags under his eyes, but he still managed to look attractive. Kageyama thought Hinata might have the potential to be a good addition to SHADOWS.

"Hey!" Hinata waved at Kageyama. The black-haired man nodded at him and walked out the door. Hinata ran after him and yelled, "Wait!"

Kageyama could see his bodyguards watching him. 

"You're Kageyama Tobio aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kageyama responded

Hinata smiled goofily, "I can't believe it! Y'know in high school I went to one of your signings.. You probably wouldn't remember back then but, it was the only time I'd ever seen you in person. I used to be really obsessed with- Oops, I'm talking too much."

Kageyama thought Sober Hinata was surprisingly similar to Drunk Hinata. "It's fine. Do you want an autograph?"

"Ah, no- that's alright. I'm not the same obsessive fan that I was before." Hinata chuckled. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"..."

"You might think this sounds dumb, but I've really set my sights on joining SHADOWS." Hinata told him.

"Really?" Kageyama acted like he didn't already know this.

"Yeah," Hinata grinned. "I'll be your new team member in no time!"

"How?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im orphaning this sorry guyss  
> i wanted to post what i had so far for chapter two though

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like the concept! It's so much fun writing this :D
> 
> the next chapter is a five-year time skip AND it's very.. interesting HAHA (i've to edit it but it'll probably be up some time tmrw)


End file.
